(secret) SIN
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Yang terlihat belum tentu benar. Yang tak terlihat jangan selalu kau tak hiruakan - Namjin Namgi Yoongi Seokjin Namjoon


"Dia sangat manis saat mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Seokjin mengangguk asal, sesungguhnya ia tak terlalu menyukai anak kecil, tapi temannya ini juga tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil. Mungkin pujian tadi adalah pujian pertamanya pada bulan ini terhadap anak kecil. "Setidaknya gigi-gigi kecilnya sedikit membuat hariku tak terlalu buruk. Rasanya aku ingin berendam air es." Seokjin mengangguk setuju, ia mengibaskan kertas yang ia lipat untuk mengipasi lehernya.

"Jika prof. Ahn tidak datang, aku akan menelas kertas ini hidup-hidup." Seokjin mengucapkan dengan penuh tekanan. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia menunggu prof. Ahn untuk konsultasinya tentang tugas akhir yang tengah ia susun.

"Aku akan membantumu mencekiknya." Seokjin terkekeh mendengar kalimat Yoongi, sahabatnya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki dosen pembimbing ya sama, beruntungnya, jadi Yoongi pun ingin menyerahkan tugas akhir bersama Seokjin.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga dua jam."

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya bingung. Biasanya Seokjin yang akan lebih bersemangat menunggu dan Yoongi yang akan mengeluh di awal tiga puluh menit.

"Namjoon sedang sakit. Aku ingin menjenguknya." Jawab Seokjin dengan nada sedih lalu menghela nafas dan menatap kertas-kertas pentingnya sendu. "Tapi terkadang tugas-tugas ini juga terasa amat penting."

"Kau dapat membagi waktumu dengan baik." Yoongi coba menenangkan, melongok kembali ke arah koridor siapa tahu Profesornya tengah berjalan. Namun tetap, nihil.

Yoongi melirik jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah satu jam lima belas menit, kalau bukan untuk revisi tugas, Yoongi sudah pulang dari tadi. Matanya kembali jatuh pada wajah Seokjin, pria itu terlihat begitu diam dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ia pasti tengah memikirkan kekasihnya. Namjoon jarang sekali terjatuh sakit. "Kau bisa pulang sementara, akan ku hubungi jika Prof. Ahn datang, lagipula ini masih jam 10 Jin. Kau masih memiliki waktu banyak. Aku muak melihat wajah cemberutmu dari tadi."

Seokjin awalnya berkedip bingung dan mencerna kalimat Yoongi, namun detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum begitu lebar "Kau memang yang terbaik Yoongi-ah." Seokjin sudah hendak memeluk Yoongi namun pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu memundurkan badan dan menggeplak tangan Seokjin, pertanda ia menolak pelukan tiba-tiba sahabatnya. Awalnya Seokjin cemberut memundurkan badan namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Oke hubungi aku nanti, dan pastikan tugasmu juga di nilai dengan baik." Seokjin segera merapikan kertas-kertasnya lalu bangkit dan mulai berlari. Membuat Yoongi sedikit terkekeh dan sedikit lega melihat Seokjin mulai seperti biasanya.

Namun senyum kecil itu luntur seketika. Ia juga mulai merasakan sedikit kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Dengan lemas ia menyandarkan kepala pada tembok di belakangnya. Yoongi saja tak yakin jika Profesor menyebalkannya itu akan datang dalam waktu ini. Mungkin saja lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu harus menunggu lebih lama.

Setelah menimang-nimang idenya, Yoongi memutuskan bangkit dan berjalan menuju kantin kampus. Ia harus menambah energinya dulu untuk kembali menunggu Profesor Ahn. Terasa sepi memang dia harus berjalan dan membeli makanan sendirian.

"Sudah ku bilang memang tidak enak ! kau tahu? Bau nya seperti bau kambing saat di bakar. Ugh ! aku sama sekali tidak menyukai itu."

"Apalagi saat hanya di bubuhi garam. Makanan macam apa itu ! Aku menyesal !"

Kihyun tertawa kencang lalu menggeplak salah satu kepala sahabatnya "Kau yang lebih bodoh Sandeul dan kau juga Jaehwan, kalian berdua sangat bodoh. Kenapa kau menirukan orang yang ada di video youtube hah? Dia pasti pura-para saar mengatakan itu pengalaman terbaiknya. Iyakan Yoon?" Yoongi mendongak dan menemukan tiga teman angakatannya tengah berdiri di depannya dengan makanan masing-masing pada tangan mereka. Yoongi tetap diam bahkan saat ketiga temannya itu tanpa permisi ikut duduk di lingkaran meja Yoongi.

"Aku tak bilang kalian boleh duduk disini."

"Oh ayolah. Kami tak meminta izinmu." Semua tertawa dengan kalimat Sandeul, terkecuali Yoongi tentu saja.

Tapi yang pasti dia tak akan mengusir tiga pendatang itu, lagian Yoongi juga sendirian, mungkin ada baiknya jika ada beberapa teman yang menemaninya.

"Kenapa sendirian Yoon? Dan apa-apaan kertas itu?" ucap Jaehwan setelah menyuapi mulut dengan nasi goreng.

"Ah, Seokjin pulang duluan. Namjoon sedang sakit nanti menyusul. Dan ini.. tugas akhirku. Aku sedang menunggu Prof. Ahn." Mereka bertiga mengangguk, lalu mulai diam untuk menikmati makanan mereka.

"Mereka, awet sekali. Terkadang aku muak melihatnya." Hanya Jaehwan yang tertawa kencang mendengar penuturan Sandeul. Dan membuat Kihyun beserta Yoongi mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Itu karena bahkan kau melihat kekasihmu selingkuh dua minggu setelah kalian resmi berpacaran." Ucap Jaehwan dengan kencang dan sukses membuat Yoongi dan juga Kihyun ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan – bagi Sandeul. Namun jika di ingat oleh Yoongi, Jaehwan dan Kihyun, itu adalah hal yang sangat konyol. Sandeul terlihat seperti orang bodoh kala itu.

"Bisa tidak usah di bahas lagi Tuan Jaehwan? Kau merusak mood makanku." Mereka masih tertawa, namun tak sekencang tadi.

"Oh kau bisa memberikan makananmu padaku Tuan Sandeul. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Sial," umpatan Sandeul bahkan kembali memecah suara, mereka kembali tertawa. Benar-benar rasanya menggoda Sandeul itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan. "Kusumpahi kalian akan mati tersedak nasi." Mereka kembali tertawa. "Astaga oke aku akan pergi." Sandeul kembali menaruh tasnya pada pundak dan mulai berdiri namun tangannya tertahan Jaehwan, pria itu menahannya.

"Jangan pergi tuan, setidaknya tinggalkan makananmu. Kau bilang tidak mood makan. Kau boleh pergi dan tinggalkan makananmu disini," melihat ekspresi Sandeul yang marah dan godaan Jaehwan membuat Yoongi kembali tertawa. Dan lucunya, Sandeul justru kembali duduk dengan memajukan bibir seperti anak kecil.

"Cukup. Aku benar-benar bisa mati karena tertawa." Ucap Yoongi tersenggat karena ia menahan tawa. Jemarinya mengambil gelas air putihnya menenggaknya dengan rakus hingga habis.

"Yoon, Yoon, itu Prof. Ahn tengah berjalan. Cepat kau siap-siap." Yoongi melotot kaget dan mencari seseorang yang di tunjuk oleh Kihyun. Benar saja, itu Profesornya. Ia merapikan rambut lalu mengambil kertasnya.

"Santai saja Yoon, jangan buru-buru. Bahkan beliau belum mendaratkan pantat di kursi." Yoongi mengangguk dengan kalimat Sandeul sembari mengecek kembali hasil tugas akhirnya.

"Menurutmu dia akan mencekiku tidak nanti?" Yoongi bertanya dengan cemas lalu mengelap bibir.

"Tidak tahu ya, dia bukan pembimbingku. Namun jika dalam kelasnya, aku biasa saja si." Jawab Jaehwan dengan anggukan.

"Memang, ia tidak menyeramkan seperti yang terlihat." Kihyun ikut menimpali dengan bumbu bumbu agar menenangkan Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi kentara lumayan cemas. "Kurasa hasilmu akan baik. Kau termasuk siswa pandai Yoon." Yoongi mendengus namun terkekeh.

"Aku pergi. Doakan." Mereka semua mengangguk dan memberikan lambaian pada Yoongi yang tengah berlari kecil.

"Semangat Yoon. Aku mencintaimu." Teriak Sandeul yang langsung mendapat geplakan manis Kihyun.

Yoongi berlari kecil sembari terus merapikan kertasnya, sedikit membuang rasa gugup dengan terus menatap kertas yang tengah ia bawa. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrakan diri pada seseorang.

"Maaf." Bukan berniat kasar, namun Min Yoongi tengah gugup. Jadi ia hanya menunduk lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang dosen.

.

.

.

Senyum manis terus terpasang di wajah cantik Yoongi bahkan setelah ia menutup pintu ruang dosen. Prof. Ahn termasuk dalam kategori dalam memberikan kesenangan hati pada Min Yoongi. Profesornya tidak memberikan kritikan pedas, justru lebih banyak memuji dan menyemangati. Bahkan tak banyak coretan dalam kertasnya. Artinya. Dosennya mendukung dengan tugas akhirnya dan Yoongi melakukan yang terbaik..

Ia merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengambil ponsel. Berniat menghubungi Seokjin tentang Prof. Ahn.

"Jin, aku sudah bertemu dengan Prof. Ahn. Aku juga sudah bilang kau akan menemuinya. Tak perlu buru-buru, dia bilang memiliki janji sebelum bertemu denganmu jadi kau bisa santai sedikit. Tapi dia bilang tak akan lama menemui temannya itu. Jadi, ya well kau tahu kan."

Yoongi menutup teleponnya sepihak karena ia tahu Seokjin tengah bersiap-siap untuk kemari. Ia kembali menaruh ponsel dalam sakunya lalu berjalan ke luar kampus dengan senyuman, masih ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. Dan terlebih, bebannya tidak berat karena tugasnya bahkan sudah 85% sempurna.

.

"Aku harus pergi Namjoon. Tak apa kan?" Namjoon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya. Ia mengangguk dengan mantap dan terus memperhatikan Seokjin yang tengah menata sesuatu dan memasukkannya pada tas pria cantik itu.

"Jangan buru-buru Jin, nanti justru berantakannya."

"Wow, biasanya aku yang mengatakannya padamu." Namjoon tertawa, menyamakankan diri bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Jangan lupa minum obatmu dan jauhi air es Namjoon, demi tuhan, kau itu sakit." Namjoon mengangguk asal karena well, ia tak terlalu menuruti Seokjin dengan kalimat terakhir pria tampan itu.

"Aku akan kembali nanti oke." Namjoon mendapat kecupan manis di pipinya.

"Tidak perlu, kau fokus saja dengan tugasmu,"

"Akan kuusahakan. Bye Joonie,"

"Bye sayang." Seokjin menutup pintu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Persis dengan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyeruput es Americano nya sembali melangkah pulang. Setelah turun dari bus tadi ia mencari Americano karena memang cuaca siang ini lumayan panas.

Ia berjalan dengan santai karena memang rasanya ia tak memiliki beban yang berat, terimakasih pada Prof. Ahn yang membuat harinya tidak terlalu buruk.

Seokjin sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Sedari tadi anak itu terus menelponnya dari dalam bus. Menanyakan bagaimana Yoongi dengan Prof. Ahn. Dan Yoongi bertugas sebagai orang yang mencoba memenangkan kepanikan Seokjin. Seokjin tidak salah memang, tadi juga Yoongi merasa begitu gugup. Dan Yoongi harap, keberuntungan miliknya juga akan menular pada Seokjin nantinya.

Setelah berjalan yang sedikit melelahkan Yoongi membuka pintu rumah lalu berjalan naik menaiki tangga masih dengan segelas minuman pada tangan kurusnya.

Detik pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka pintu kamar adalah sosok pria yang tengah duduk bersandar di atas ranjang sebuah buku di genggamannya.

"Namjoon?"

Namjoon menoleh, sedikit terkejut lalu menutup bukunya, wajahnya mulai sedikit gugup lalu memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"h-hai Yoon."

"Kau tidak mengabariku." Itu adalah kalimat yang Yoongi ucapkan, bukan pertanyaan, namun terbesit nada jengkel di sana.

"Maaf." Namjoon melengkungkan bibir. "Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud bagaimana. Pagi tadi Seokjin meneleponku memintaku mengantarnya untuk konsultasi tugas akhir. Namun aku mengatakan bahwa aku sakit dan tak bisa mengantarnya. Aku bahkan tak menyentuh ponselku dari semalam. Kepalaku terasa berat dan benar benar pusing. Setelah Seokjin menelepon aku kembali menjauhi ponsel. Aku merasa pusing hanya dengan menatap layarnya. Aku memang ingin mengabarimu. Namun mendengar kau juga akan konsultasi, aku mengurungkan niatku. Kau tahu, aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua." Yoongi menghela nafas. Penjelasan panjang Namjoon cukup membuat marahnya menguar. Begitupun Namjoon, ia bernafas lega saat wajah Yoongi mulai melunak.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Yoongi melepas tas lalu duduk di tepian ranjang dan menyentuh dahi Namjoon. Masih terasa hangat.

"Lebih baik." Yoongi mengangguk. Tentu lebih baik. Seokjin pasti sudah mengurusnya dengan benar.

"Aku tak membawakan makanan. Ku jamin Seokjin sudah memasak untukmu." Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan lalu memberikan isyarat agar Yoongi ikut bersandar sepertinya yang langsung di turuti oleh Yoongi.

"Kehadiranmu disini saja sudah membuatku lebih baik." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi. "Dan kurasa es Americano mu terlihat enak Yoon."

Yoongi menoleh dengan mata melotot. Pertanda pria itu tak mengizinkan Namjoon untuk mencicipi es nya. Namjoon mengerang. Seokjin Yoongi sama saja. "Arrgh aku bosan." Mendengar erangan Namjoon, Yoongi menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Namjoon.

"Kau jarang sakit, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" jemari Yoongi memainkan kaos hitam Namjoon sementara Namjoon yang sudah merangkul Yoongi memainkan rambut halus pria cantik itu.

"Tugas. Aku bisa tidur karena itu." Yoongi menghela nafas, alasan yang logis karena Yoongi pun begiut. "Bagaimana tugasmu dan Prof. Ahn?"

"Baik. Sangat baik. Tidak banyak revisi. Aku lebih santai." Namjoon mengeratkan rangkulannya, bangga dengan penjelasan Yoongi.

"Kau memang cerdas. Akan ku beri hadiah."

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi cepat. Ia sedikit antusias ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau mendapat pelukan semalaman penuh malam ini. Sudah mengunci pintu depan kan?" Yoongi mengangguk semangat.

"Sudah. Agar Seokjin tidak menemukan kita seperti ini kan?" Anggukan Namjoon sesungguhnya menusuk tepat pada jantungnya. Namun Yoongi mencoba masa bodo dengan itu. Malam ini akan jadi malamnya dengan Namjoon. Namjoon sudah menjanjikan itu. Ia akan merawat Namjoon mala mini, layaknya seorang kekasih yang merawat pasangannya yang tengah sakit. Sebuah hal yang memang Yoongi tunggu sedari dulu.

Setidaknya, sakitnya Namjoon dan ia yang pertama bertemu dengan Prof. Ahn adalah langkah terbaik hari ini.

.

.

Continue on wattpad Shin-KiNas


End file.
